The goal is to develop new fluorescence markers for automated cytology. Flow cytometric DNA analysis data (FCDA) were obtained from 324 samples. These samples consisted of 294 combined endo-ectocervical and vaginal smears and 30 peritoneal washings. Using a conventional scheme for G0/G1, S + G2/M and the coefficient of variation with computer correction for the cell-cycle kinetics, it was possible to assign a diagnostic class I, II, III or V similar to that used by the Cytology Laboratory. These data were then compared with the histopathology and colposcopy diagnoses. The correlation between FCDA and cytology were essentially similar to the previous data obtained from only endocervical sampling. The most interesting finding in this study was the recognition of an FCDA pattern showing a higher DNA content in the G0/G1 and theearly S regions in 70/94 (74.5%) of samples from patients with condyloma acuminata. All condyloma samples were diagnosed either by cytology, histopathology, colposcopy, or a combination of two or three. All biopsies were then reviewed by one pathologist to verify any discrepancies. The relationship of this pattern to the viral etiology of this disease is supported also by electron microscopic observation. It is suggested that, based on this study, FCDA analysis of pap smears also may be useful in determining the presence of condyloma in a gynecology clinic. A possible diagnosis of endometrial cancer based on DNA and 5'-nucleotide phosphodiesterase in cell-cycle also has been developed.